


Petals of Life

by Soohua (Showert_ime)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Jongdae is tired, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Sex, Smut, Weekend after a long week at work, kitties, working life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 01:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13940097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Showert_ime/pseuds/Soohua
Summary: After a long and exhausting week out of town for work, the only thing Jongdae wants is to come back home to his cats (and maybe to his 2 boyfriends too).





	Petals of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This little story down there is one of my first domestic fics, I really rarely read or write some, so it was a kind of challenge for me. However, it did almost write itself hahaha. I wanted something sweet and not too complicated, and I think I managed it. This is a self-prompt, I decided to switch from a prompt to something else I had in mind and it worked way better ~ I hope you will enjoy this little OT3 of mine!

Jongdae doesn’t even want to look up when he hears the pile of papers hit his desk.

“You don’t mind doing these before you leave, right?” His superior doesn’t even seem apologetic that she will once more leave Jongdae to work until late at night, while she goes back home at a decent hour. 

“Sure.” It isn’t like he can say no. He tries to hold back the desperate feeling that wants to crawl up his throat, at least until his superior leaves the place, which she doesn’t take time to do.

Jongdae glances at the hour displayed at the right bottom of his computer screen. It’s already 5:35 PM. He hasn’t been home for a week now, seven full days. This week was spent in another city, in another branch of his company. 

And now at 5:35 PM on a Friday evening, after working non-stop for days, Jongdae is more than ready to go back home. Air doesn’t seem to reach his lungs properly, but he tries to control himself and focus on the tasks he still has to finish before he can finally take a 3-hour train back.

His attention gets caught by the flashing light of his phone. It’s probably a message from Baekhyun or Minseok, or both, even. However, Jongdae doesn’t pick up his device to look at it. He doesn’t feel like he has the strength to tell them he won’t be home until another couple of hours and probably when both will be asleep.

He finally glances at the new paperwork. Another two hours to go, he supposes. Plus the one hour he had left of his own day of work. He won’t be out until 8:30 PM it seems. Which means he won’t take the train before 9 PM and won’t be home until 11:30 PM.

The fatigue creeps up Jongdae’s back and mind. It seems to engulf him, and he doesn’t know how to stop shaking. God. He is tired, he truly is reacting like a child. 

His fingers undo a knot in his golden hair.

With a deep breath, Jongdae rubs at his eyes and goes back to work.

***

Jongdae can’t believe he stands before his own apartment door. He never thought he would think the weird smell from the hallway would appeal to him, but here he is finding it comforting. 

Quietly, he puts his luggage on the ground and starts to search for his keys. His body shakes from exhaustion. It is now 0:30 AM; he missed the 9 PM train because of the stupid security check, and someone in the same wagon as him in the 10 PM train thought it was a good idea to watch a movie without earbuds. 

Then Jongdae’s cellphone charger decided to break, and he couldn’t charge his dead phone. Which meant he couldn’t give news to his boyfriends who wouldn’t even know when he was coming back. 

And if everything wasn’t already unbearable to him, it started to rain the moment he stepped out of the station to walk back home, on a night when the sky had been clear of any cloud except at this moment. 

He tells himself not to make a sound, he doesn’t see any light coming out of his place, so Baekhyun and Minseok are probably both in bed. The click of the unlocking door seems to lift a weight off his shoulders. Jongdae enters quietly, he almost wants to leave his luggage out and fall down on the carpet. However, he forces himself to pick up the bags and tosses them in the entrance. The sound of the door closing behind him sounds final.

Since it is dark, Jongdae needs to wait a second for his vision to adjust to the darkness. The silence is heavy, but it also feels like he didn’t get any in years. 

Suddenly, he squints his eyes at the startling light that turns on in the entrance. 

“Dae! You didn’t even tell us when you were coming back.” Baekhyun stands in front of him, a tired pout on his lips. He looks worried, a contrast with his pyjama pants with puppy prints on them. 

It feels like such a relief to see Baekhyun, the weight of how much he missed him and how much he wanted to be home for days finally getting to him. Before he realizes it himself, Baekhyun’s eyes get round in surprise, and he quickly leans forward to take him in his arms. Is he crying?

“Hey, baby, it’s fine.” His lover’s voice is soft and warm against his ear, but instead of calming him, Jongdae just cries even more. He himself is not even sure why, it’s probably the fatigue, but it feels good to let it go and to have someone to hold him up and close.

“Minseok!” After a minute Baekhyun calls out for their boyfriend, and this is how Jongdae realizes their bedroom light is on. They probably were waiting for him, worried because he didn’t give any news since noon on the day he was supposed to come back. Another wave of tears hits him, and he hides his face in the crook of the dark-haired man’s neck. 

“Shh, it’s fine Dae. You are here.” Baekhyun seems to try his best to turn them on the side a bit, so he can look at Minseok as he comes out of the room. Jongdae can’t see him, but he hears his confused voice.

“What happened?” Minseok’s voice is close to them, and deep. Jongdae feels another hand rubs his back. He knows only by the way it feels that it’s the elder’s.

“I don’t know, but would you draw a bath, please?” Baekhyun’s hold on him is a bit tight, but for now it’s nothing less than pleasant to him. “It’s late, but I think he could use it.” They all know Jongdae loves to spend hours in a bath only to read a book or take some time to relax after work. He often stays there until the water turns cold, which Minseok always scolds him for. 

“Going. We are lucky that the neighbours are out.” Minseok’s voice is soft and Jongdae shivers at the contact of his lips against his wet cheeks.

He missed them so much.

***

Even if he stopped crying, Jongdae’s eyes are swollen and they are dry enough that he wishes he could dip water into them directly. Baekhyun didn’t manage to get him to the bathroom until he gave a hug to his three precious kitties. He made sure to remind them he loved them and would not go away from them for two whole days. Minseok rolled his eyes at the display, but he seemed amused. 

Once they got in the bathroom, Baekhyun helped him undress. No energy was left in his body. He spent it all in work, transport and crying. “Come on, get in the bath.” His boyfriend pushes him slowly, and Jongdae is surprised to notice Minseok is actually in the tub.

“You are bathing with me?” Jongdae rubs at his cheeks with a pitiful pout, just to think his boyfriends are taking some time in the middle of the night to reassure their tired lover makes him want to cry all over again. 

When he puts one of his feet in the water, a pleasant shiver hits him. It’s warm enough to make his skin red, but this is exactly how he likes it. Minseok helps him settle between his legs. “I thought I could.” Jongdae closes his eyes at the other’s kiss on his temple. He knows Minseok isn’t a big fan of baths, always preferred showers.

The level of the water rises to Minseok’s stomach, but he makes sure Jongdae can get it at least to the bottom of his chest. The warmth of the bath and of his boyfriend’s body is enough to calm his fast heartbeat.

“Does it feel nice?” 

Jongdae opens his eyes, and turns his head on the left. Baekhyun sits down on the side of the tub. He is shirtless, leaning close. He seems sleepy, but also reassured to see that Jongdae stopped crying. It makes him feel bad to have broken down without a word.

“Yes, thank you.” His voice sounds like sandpaper, which makes him wince. Minseok’s palms rub at his arms, soothing the edges. Jongdae only wants to melt into the touch and forget about his week.

“Whenever baby.” Baekhyun leans above the bath to press their lips together. The kiss is sweet, it lasts for a minute, and a minute soon turns into two. He basks into it, for a moment it helps him clear his mind. Minseok’s hands now on his stomach are also soft and a nice pressure under water. For the first time in a week, Jongdae feels at ease and where he belongs.

They finally break the kiss to breathe, but he soon gets fingers on his jaw, and with a twist another pair of lips press against his own. The position isn’t comfortable, but nonetheless Jongdae doesn’t want to move.

“Even after four years I never get tired of seeing you kiss.” Baekhyun sounds whiny as if he couldn’t bear it, which makes Jongdae smile against Minseok’s lips. “He smiled!” 

Jongdae leans backward and rolls his still sore eyes. “I swear, you.” 

Minseok smiles too, he probably is reassured to see Jongdae cheer up a bit. They didn’t see each other in seven days, and Jongdae didn’t have much time to write to them or even call them. The week has been crazy, and it reminded him once more how bad he was when away from Baekhyun and Minseok. Being overworked was hard enough, but he didn’t know how to cope when he couldn’t come back at night to the ones he loved.

“I’m sorry.” He sighs, long and heavy, and leans back against Minseok again, the top of his head against the other’s chin. 

“What is it though?” Minseok softly caresses his stomach, the sound of water light in the air.

Baekhyun looks at them with interest, leaning against the edge of the tub. His chin rests against his crossed arms. Jongdae takes the time to observe every line of his face, printing them once again in his mind. “The week was long, I think I am just exhausted.” 

“Did anything bad happen? You didn’t give us that much news.” Even without wanting to, Minseok seems to reproach him this. It earns him a slap on the shoulder, a gift from Baekhyun. The latter slides his fingers into Jongdae’s golden locks, and glares at the other.

“Leave him take back his breath, Seok.” Baekhyun rolls his eyes, and Jongdae can’t help but find him adorable. He is also grateful, a heavy weight had settled in his chest at the reproach. It feels a bit lighter now. “We will talk about his horrible week later, now you talk to him about that new scene you wrote in your book and I’ll prepare some food for our baby.” 

Jongdae sighs. Now he is a baby, uh? 

“Baek, it’s like, 1 AM?” Minseok doesn’t seem to agree with the other’s plans to prepare food, but suddenly Jongdae’s stomach starts growling loudly. Oh. He forgot he didn’t actually eat anything since the very morning. A blush settles on his cheeks. He might feel drained, and he thought he would want to hit his bed quickly, but the idea of spending some hours with Minseok and Baekhyun before they actually sleep seems nice enough to keep him awake. 

“You said?” Baekhyun gives the other a cocky smile and leans to kiss both of them before he gets up and leaves the bathroom. Jongdae can see Bao, his black cat, on the other side of the door waiting for them to go out.

They stay in silence for a few minutes, Jongdae even closes his eyes, comfortable. He had been craving this so much. Maybe he is too dependent, no, actually, he knows he is. However, the three of them are, in a different way, and they work well like this. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to sound rude.” Minseok sighs behind him and hides his face into Jongdae’s hair. “I know you had a rough week.” 

It makes him feel bad, to know the other feels the need to apologize when he knows he was the one in the wrong in this. “It’s fine, don’t worry.” He rises from his place and turns around so they are face to face, and instead of going between Minseok’s thighs he straddles him. The water splashes around them, dropping on the ground, out of the tube. “I am sorry too.” 

Jongdae slides his arms around Minseok’s neck and hugs him tightly, the other’s face against his chest. “I missed you.” 

On his skin he can feel his boyfriend’s smile as he hugs him back tightly. “I missed you too, baby.”

***

The couch is comfortable under his tired body. 

Jongdae realized he forgot to put on his pyjamas most nights at the hotel in the past week. He was so exhausted that he would crash in bed right after work and take his shower in the morning. Accordingly, the fabric of his sleeping clothes feels amazing on his skin, soft and warm.

His stomach gurgles once more. It hurts because of how much he is actually starving. The man feels grateful for the bowl of rice and sour beef in his hands. Baekhyun didn’t cook much but made sure to heat back some meals he knew his boyfriend would like. It smells so good he actually can’t wait to bite into it, his mouth salivates as it waits to taste it. 

It’s now 1:30 AM, but he doesn’t care. No one will wait for him tomorrow, he has the day off and he will be able to spend it sleeping or enjoying time with his lovers. No one will expect anything out of him, and it feels unbelievable. His mind and body are still tired, but being able to rest his head against Baekhyun’s shoulder as they wait for Minseok to join them keeps him awake. 

“Was the bath nice?” Baekhyun’s fingers caress his head gently. He has himself a bowl waiting on his laps. Pristin, their grey Abyssinian cat, stares at them from the shelf in hope that food will go her way. 

Jongdae closes his eyes for a second and hums. He craved to be able to take one, even more to be able to enjoy proximity with one of his boyfriends. “Thank you.” 

“Whenever.” Without looking at him, Jongdae knows Baekhyun is smiling happily. He must be satisfied to have thought of something that did manage to calm his crying boyfriend down. 

“What do you want to watch?” Jongdae feels the couch sink beside him under Minseok’s weight. Their thighs touch and even just that is enough to make him feel content. “I didn’t play Final Fantasy XV since you left.”

He finally opens his eyes back with a tiny smile on his lips. “Want to play now?” They all know how bad Jongdae is at video games, but he always loved to watch people play. Which is why Minseok and Baekhyun started to wait for him with some games, so that he wouldn’t miss a part he wanted to see. 

His older boyfriend doesn’t have a bowl in his hands. Jongdae got to learn that Minseok hates to eat in the middle of the night since it gives him bad cramps, so maybe he wouldn’t mind playing. 

“Sure, I have been waiting.” Minseok pats his thigh as he gets up to get the PS4 controller. “Start to eat, it will get cold.” He sits back and turns on the console.

Jongdae glances on the side at Baekhyun, the latter already ate half of his bowl. It makes him roll his eyes. His boyfriend has pieces of rice at the corner of his lips as they are pouting, probably at the lack of meat in his bowl now that he ate it all. 

It might look dumb and disgusting to others, but the blonde man finds it adorable. He scans his own bowl of food and takes some pieces of beef to transfer them on top of Baekhyun’s rice. “Eat, you prepared it.” His lips kiss the other’s cheek before he turns around to stare at the now animated screen displaying the funny characters. Jongdae doesn’t need to turn around to know Baekhyun has a smile on his lips. 

Ah. He is finally home.

***

It’s past 2:30 AM when they get into bed.

Jongdae is grateful that it’s wintertime, it means the sun won’t illuminate the bedroom before another couple of hours. He can sleep on top of the light, but he always preferred darkness, which made him the early sleeper in their relationship. 

The familiarity of the bed is welcomed under his body, it feels soft and way better than the hotel mattress he had for the week. He is already ready under the blankets and head on the pillow while he watches Baekhyun and Minseok applying toner and emulsion on their skin since they just washed their faces. 

He remembers when they decided to all live together a few years ago, how they wanted to make sure the bedroom was large enough to welcome a king bed. None of them wanted to give up on sleeping the three of them together since they had done it each time they were going over at each other’s place, but they would always end up with a back ache.

With a king mattress, they were sure to have enough space for everyone. They rotate who is sleeping where, to be sure they can all cuddle to each other. 

Jongdae can’t wait for the two others to get into the bed. He wants to feel their bodies against him and find comfort in being so close to someone else, he really craves that. 

“You are sleeping in the middle!” Baekhyun jumps on the right side of the bed and bounces lightly on it. Jongdae doesn’t get how the other can still have energy at almost 3 in the morning, but Baekhyun had always been a mystery on multiple things. 

“I agree.” Minseok gets on the left side of the bed in a much calmer way. Unlike Baekhyun he seems a bit sleepy as he slides under the blankets and pushes Jongdae a bit further. He can’t help but feel excited at knowing his boyfriends both want him.

Soon enough, the lights are turned off, and the room is quiet. They can barely hear the sound of the cars outside, and with only one neighbour under them in the apartment building, it’s quite calm. It is a huge improvement compared to the busy hotel he spent the week at. For three days straight he was beside a loud family and couldn’t sleep well in the middle of the night because of the crying baby. 

It’s warm. Jongdae has Minseok’s arms around his waist, and Baekhyun holds his arm tight against his chest like a plushy. He usually prefers to sleep lying on his side, but he thinks he can sleep on his back for one night. Minseok’s breaths quickly even out, he had always been one to fall asleep faster than them. 

After a few minutes, during which Jongdae quickly gets sleepier and sleepier, Baekhyun murmurs near his ear. “Can you say no, next time?” His voice is soft, but worries are stretched at the edge of it.

It leaves Jongdae’s sleepy mind confused. “Say no to what?” He turns a bit on his right side, forces his eyes to open so he will continue to make sense and not say gibberish. 

“To go replace someone like that?” Baekhyun slides his arm around him too and brings him a bit closer. “I really missed you, but more than that you only had negative stuff to write to us all week, plus you burst into tears in the entrance hall.” 

Jongdae grimaces. It really sounds bad said like that. He kinda knows the other is right. He almost never had anything nice to tell them, everything felt overwhelming and he didn’t want to be alone. It was only a week, but in that week he worked so much and felt so lonely, everything was getting on his nerves and … he sighs. Shouldn’t he be able to deal with this? He isn’t a kid anymore.

“Some people aren’t made for this, Dae.” It’s as if Baekhyun can read his thoughts. Maybe it’s also because as a teacher, Baekhyun always thought he needed to see life through different pairs of glasses. 

“Shouldn’t I be able to spend a week away without becoming a mess?” Jongdae realizes his voice isn’t as stable as he wishes it would be. Even his eyes seem to become wet once more. 

Baekhyun hugs him tighter in exchange. “It’s not just a week away, it’s a week away from the people that usually support you, around people you don’t know nor like, and overworking yourself.” His boyfriend rubs his nose against his. “Not everyone is made for it, some people are made for the routine of life and to be able to go back home every day.” 

“Isn’t it weak?” He knows he wouldn’t judge someone else over it, but this is how he felt in the past few days. Each time he would feel overwhelmed and exhausted, his thoughts would become a mess of why can’t you be enough? Why do you need to find it hard? Why are you so weak?

“Why would it be?” His boyfriend seems a bit upset with his answer. “We aren’t all made for the same stuff, some can work, train, and have a social life all at the same time and get by, others need peace and free time to just stay afloat. We are different, and it’s fine to try to give yourself comfort in life. What is the point in being alive if we don’t enjoy ourselves a bit?” 

With Baekhyun’s words, Jongdae can feel his hold on his tears give up, and some roll down his cheeks again. “I really hate it, Baek.” He sniffs pitifully. “I felt horrible. I feel like that each time.”

“Baby.” Baekhyun uses his sleeve to dry his face. “It’s okay, talk about it to your boss, alright? Maybe not in those words, but you aren’t a new employee anymore, they could probably get someone else for the replacements.” 

He lets Jongdae cry a bit before he sits up in the bed to get Jongdae a tissue on their desk. He pats him a bit before he can grab one. “Come on, blow your nose.” 

Jongdae raises himself with his elbow and does as asked. He feels a bit dumb, but Baekhyun’s words are giving him a bit of power to be very honest.

Minseok whines on his side with the two others moving around in the bed. “What is it?” He sounds so sleepy and sulky, Jongdae can’t help his chuckles. 

“Jongdae needs more cuddles.” Baekhyun smiles at them and helps Jongdae to lay back in the bed. 

“Ah, alright.” Minseok responds as if the answer was obvious and not weird at all. He gets closer to Jongdae and takes him back in his arms. “Sleep. Now.” 

Jongdae raises his eyes, now used to the dark, to his smiling boyfriend. “You too.”

“Sure thing, baby.” 

***

The light that hits his closed eyelids is what wakes him up. 

He sighs in contentment, the blankets and bed are cozy under his heavy body. Jongdae doesn’t care what time it is. On a Saturday, they can sleep late and no one is expecting anything out of them. It’s the first time in fifteen days that he can get up without an alarm in the morning, and it feels amazing.

His senses coming back to life, Jongdae realizes that there is someone pressed against him, his breath tickling his neck. It makes him smile softly as he cuddles back, he can recognize Baekhyun easily. 

He takes a few minutes like that to wake up properly. Jongdae can feel Minseok against his back, he seems to be sitting. He assumes that the oldest is probably reading a book. He can never sleep as long as Baekhyun or himself when he is really exhausted. 

After a few minutes, he finally opens his eyes slowly. The light is too bright, white filtering in the room angrily. “We need to buy new blinds.” His voice is a mix of whiny and rusty, a perfect morning match. 

“I like to have light in the morning.” Minseok looks down at him with, as he had guessed, a book in his hands. Jongdae finds him adorable with his glasses placed on his nose. It gives him a soft look that he is fond of. 

“I hate it.” There isn’t any bite in his answer, instead he smiles at his boyfriend, even more so when the latter leans forward to kiss him. Who cares about morning breath when you have been together for years? 

“Deal with it.” At Minseok’s answer they both laugh in the kiss. It’s the most comfortable Jongdae has felt in what feel like years. 

They get disturbed by meows behind their bedroom door, followed by claws against the wood of it. 

Jongdae rolls his eyes and sighs. “I will go feed them.” He kisses the corner of Minseok’s mouth before finding a way out of the blankets. 

“Come back before Baek wakes up, he will be disappointed not to find you beside him.” Minseok goes back to his book, one of his hands reaches out to slowly caress Baekhyun’s sleepy head. Jongdae stops in front of the door, just before he opens it, to watch them. 

In the soft light, in the middle of their white bed sheets, they both look perfect to him. He feels his heart squeezes a bit, and he goes out of the room to feed their babies. Pristin, Bao and Pasha run around his feet the moment he steps out of the bedroom. It takes them three seconds before they storm toward their food bowls.

Jongdae takes a second to breathe deeply. Everything around him is calm except for the cats. Everything around is typical of a Saturday morning spent with his boyfriends at home. It makes him smile dumbly as he walks toward the cats’ bowls to feed them and pet them quickly. He then goes to the bathroom, and he almost runs back to their room. He craves to be between his lovers again. 

When he closes the door behind himself, Baekhyun starts whining softly, which means he is about to wake up. Minseok makes a “hurry” sign for him to get into the bed, which he does with a chuckle. “Morning, sleeping beauty.” Jongdae snuggles to Baekhyun’s neck and hugs him tight. 

“It’s 11, it’s almost the afternoon.” The corners of Minseok’s lips are up in a teasing way. 

“Who cares, mornings are for the weak.” Baekhyun mumbles, still half-asleep and cuddling back to Jongdae. It will forever be the excuse of the boy, even when it doesn’t make sense.

They stay like that for a few minutes, and soon Minseok joins them. He crushes Jongdae between him and Baekhyun. He could melt on the spot. It feels so warm, and with Baekhyun’s kisses and nibbling at his neck, added with Minseok’s hands caressing his stomach, it quickly goes from warm to hot in the room. 

His eyes are closed before he can realize it and he lets himself fall back in the sensations. His breaths get deeper, and that weird and very familiar feeling starts pooling in the pit of his stomach. His fingers end up in Baekhyun’s hair, his hands trembling a bit. 

“Can we stay in bed a bit more? I want to try what I told you.” Baekhyun looks up with hopeful eyes at Minseok. It leaves Jongdae confused as to what they are talking about, so he opens his eyes and tries to get a hint. 

“Oh, sure.” Minseok nods, and suddenly Jongdae feels himself being pulled backward. The oldest sits up in the bed, his back against the wall. “Come sit here.” He points between his legs, and Jongdae doesn’t understand at first.

“What?” He raises himself and still moves toward his boyfriend. 

“Sit your back to his chest, like in the bath.” Baekhyun looks way too excited for someone who woke up barely ten minutes ago. It gives Jongdae an idea of what it probably is about. He holds back a smile and he does what is asked of him. 

When he is placed between Minseok’s legs, his back against his chest, he leans his head backward to be able to kiss the other’s cheek. “Do I crush you too much?” 

“All fine.” His boyfriend doesn’t wait another second to press their lips together. The kiss is only interrupted by a pull on his pyjamas pants that startles him. 

Jongdae turns away from Minseok’s face to glare at Baekhyun. “A little warning would be nice.” He raises his butt and lets his laughing lover remove his pants. This is also when he realizes Baekhyun already got rid of his own, cock half hard between his legs. He likes that even after years, the boy is still easy to rile up. Jongdae likes to know they can still have such an effect on each other.

He raises his arms in the air, he wants Baekhyun to come and hug him. The latter doesn’t protest and gets on Jongdae’s laps, Baekhyun’s legs around his own. “So what is that idea you were talking about?” He raises an eyebrow at the other. “Will you tell me it’s something you saw on Tumblr?” With all the NSFW around there, his boyfriends often come up with weird ideas.

Baekhyun’s lips form a pout. “Maybe, but that’s not the important point.” He jumps a bit on his legs. “You will like it!” 

“Let’s see if I do.” Jongdae grabs Baekhyun behind the neck and pulls him closer so they can kiss. He can feel Minseok move a bit against him, and he hears the drawer being opened. Ah. The lube. 

As they kiss, a hand slides into his shirt. His air supply is cut short when a finger brushes against his nipple. It makes him shiver from head to toes. Another hand joins quickly. By the way it is slow, he knows it’s Minseok, plus both Baekhyun’s hands are in his hair. 

He whimpers when Baekhyun stops kissing him, and he moves to his ear. It feels so sensitive, he can’t help but curl his toe in the blanket with both the stimulation he gets. Jongdae gets his hands into Baekhyun’s shirt, slowly scratching his back with his nails the way he knows his boyfriend likes it. He hears his breath hitch against his ear. 

Jongdae’s arousal between his legs doesn’t take much time to grow harder. Everything feels so nice and intimate. It’s slow, the way he prefers it. He loves to be between his two boyfriends, stuck against them and under their touches. 

One of the hands that was taking care of his nipples gets down on his stomach slowly. It caresses the skin there in a way that always drives Jongdae crazy. A whine leaves his lips, and he can’t help but want to be touched now. 

“Get Baekhyun fully hard for me.” Minseok’s commanding voice is honey to his senses. He doesn’t protest, and even with Minseok’s hand now slowly pressing at the tip of his cock, Jongdae tries to focus on Baekhyun. 

At the moment he presses at the head of Baekhyun’s dick, Jongdae feels him tense in response. The hold Baekhyun has on his hair gets tighter, not that he would complain at the small pull. 

Jongdae knows how to touch Baekhyun to rile him up, to make him sound sinful. However, Minseok also knows how to handle him. With Baekhyun’s whimpers, the feeling of his arousal in his hand, the musky smell in the air, and the way Minseok is slowly jerking him off, it all feels like too much and just enough at the same time. 

His body trembles under the pressure and the sensations. Behind him, Jongdae can feel Minseok growing harder too. They must look like a mess from outside, not that he cares. Because this is their bedroom and their private space, a place where nobody can judge them. 

Suddenly he moans aloud at the lack of contact on his dick anymore, and the sound of a lid being opened resonates in his ears. He glances on the side, his breathing quick and uneven, toward Minseok pouring some lube in his hands. 

“Let Seok handle the rest.” Baekhyun’s tone his low and breathy, and it sends a pleasant shiver down his spine. Jongdae lets him remove his hand from his dick, and he wonders for a second, what do his boyfriends have in mind? 

Jongdae might have expected it a bit, but it still surprises him when his cock gets pressed against Baekhyun’s. He needs to close his eyes for a second. His hands find Baekhyun’s shoulders to hold at them. 

“Ah, fuck.” Jongdae really feels so much.

Minseok handles them well, both against each other, as he strokes their dicks slowly together. With his other hand, he presses sometimes near the tip to gather more precum, even with the lube that already covers their members. 

“Aren’t you both good?” Minseok’s voice is deep, and his arousal is now clearly present against Jongdae’s back.

With his words, both his and Baekhyun’s moans are loud in the room. Against his thighs, he feels Baekhyun’s legs shake. The latter also thrusts forward. The slide is delicious, and it makes his head spin. 

“I-am so…” Baekhyun’s words are a mess, and Jongdae can’t blame him since he would probably sound the exact same. His lover comes first with a long sigh, and his face hits Jongdae’s shoulder. 

For a second, Minseok’s hand stops to release Baekhyun, and he takes back Jongdae’s cock to stroke him, faster this time.

With all the previous build up, Jongdae can’t hold back for more than a few seconds. His body tenses up and an intense wave of pleasure hits him. He opens his mouth in a silent whine, trembling over the sharp sensation. It has been a little while since he could seek release, and it leaves him feeling boneless. 

When he settles back from his post-orgasm bliss, Jongdae nuzzles his nose in Baekhyun’s hair. He enjoys the feeling of Minseok hugging him from behind. 

“Ah, can we go back to sleep now?” Baekhyun complains as he lets himself fall against Jongdae and Minseok. 

Jongdae almost wants to agree when Minseok answers. “No way, it’s breakfast time now. Plus, you need to clean the mess.” 

Jongdae glances toward Minseok's arousal, the latter always had a way to discard his own arousal and move on to the rest of the day, iand maybe he likes it, so Jongdae doesn't say anything about it.

“But Seoooook.” Baekhyun sounds adorable when he knows he lost.

“I swear, I have kids.” Minseok doesn’t truly sound exasperated, but mostly fond of them.

It makes Jongdae laugh, especially when his stomach gives a few signs of life quite strongly. 

“I love you both so much.” He raises his head to kiss Baekhyun’s forehead and turns his face to be able to kiss at Minseok’s cheek.

“Same here.” Minseok answers, as Baekhyun beams at him with a smile.

His home is the best place to be. It isn’t perfect, but it is where he wants to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If ever I feel like some are interested or that I feel like it, I might make some slice of life with them after the reveals ~
> 
> my twitter: @kaisoorado


End file.
